Love Show
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Toris est en retard pour le spectacle équestre de son ami Feliks. Pourtant, c'est important, il lui a promis de venir, et puis... il a quelque chose à lui dire aussi !


**C** oucou, avec un peu de retard dû à la limitation de fics postées pour les nouveaux membres, je vous présente ma seconde fic de Noël Hetalia ! Il s'agira comme promis d'un LietPol, parce que oui, le LietPol c'est le bien, tout le monde aime le LietPol et cetera ! :D Il y aura donc présence légère d'amour entre deux mâles, soit du yaoi !

 **M** alheureusement, je tiens à signaler que les personnages d'Hetalia ne sont pas à moi et donc que je les emprunte à leur proprio ! Et même si cette fic y ressemble, ce n'est pas un UA ! :D

 _Good reading !_

* * *

Feliks regardait depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes à gauche et à droite, sans presque jamais s'arrêter. Mais où était-il ? Où était Liet ? Il avait dit qu'il serait là maintenant, pourtant ! Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone portable : rien, pas un message. Déçu, il le rangea et rentra dans le box de son poney.

Toris l'avait invité il y avait quelques jours de cela pour réveillonner à ses côtés. Cependant, il avait dû décliner : ce même jour, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, c'était spectacle équestre dans le petit centre qu'il fréquentait depuis de nombreuses années. Et il était hors de question que lui, élément phare du spectacle, ne participe pas. Il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied depuis plus de deux mois ! Mais bien sûr, en voyant la mine dépitée de son fidèle partenaire de shopping, il lui avait dit de venir le voir, et qu'ils passeraient la suite de leur soirée dans des odeurs de crottin et de cavaliers mal lavés. En d'autres termes, fêter Noël ici.

Mais visiblement, il ne viendrait pas. Il se sentait comme trahi. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son triste sort plus longtemps. On les appelait, eux et leurs poneys. Ils allaient, dans à peine quelques secondes, entrer en piste et faire le spectacle de Noël tant attendu. A cette pensée plus réconfortante, il sourit de nouveau et sortit du box avec sa créature.

« Allez viens Myrtille. Tant pis pour Liet, il est nul de toute façon... »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais au moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre.

OooOo

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, un jeune garçon courait. Toris, ou Mister Poisse, était terriblement en retard ! Il avait promis à Feliks de venir le voir, d'être là un peu à l'avance, et maintenant, sans même connaître l'heure précise, il savait qu'il avait du retard. Feliks allait vachement lui en vouloir ! S'il acceptait encore de lui parler après cela...

« Ça devait pas se passer comme ça, souffla-t-il, épuisé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma mobylette tombe en panne maintenant ? Et que mon GSM tombe par terre?! »

Le malheureux garçon parcourut, dans un effort digne de Bolt, les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du centre équestre, puis il ralentit l'allure. Plus loin, il entendait de la musique retentir, et pendant un instant, il eut peur d'avoir raté Feliks, le garçon à qui il voulait faire une demande particulière ce soir...

« Je suis un crétin ! » pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Si jamais il ratait la seule occasion qu'il avait trouvée depuis bien longtemps pour lui dire qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le devrait, il aurait du mal à se le pardonner...

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'endroit pour les spectateurs. Accolée à la piste, il y avait une taverne ainsi qu'un couloir où on avait une vue directe sur celle-ci. Ne voulant pas se mêler trop aux gens et être gêné par une vitre, il s'accouda à la barrière du couloir. Il pourrait de cette façon voir pleinement ce qui se déroulait. Et heureusement pour lui, c'était toujours le spectacle non-intéressant des cavaliers plus jeunes que Feliks. Il passerait bientôt. Soulagé, il laissa un léger sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres et se permit, ainsi, de souffler un peu.

Bientôt, les jeunes cavaliers quittèrent la piste et de plus vieux entrèrent. Ils menèrent leurs petits chevaux côte à côte au centre de la piste, quand un autre passa au galop entre eux. Il était magnifique dans sa tenue éblouissante rose, de petits nœuds pastel dans les cheveux, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il sourit à son tour. Sublime, superbe... C'était juste Feliks, quoi...

La suite, il ne la vit pas distinctement. Son regard était seulement focalisé sur son ami qui évoluait avec les autres cavaliers sur la piste. Ils ne faisaient pas du haut dressage, mais l'ensemble était joli. Ou du moins, Feliks était joli.

Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas fort longtemps et quelques instants plus tard, à la queue leu-leu, ils quittèrent tous le carré de sable après une ultime salutation au public. Toris était aux anges, il avait vu son Pologne plus rayonnant que jamais. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée.

« Si beau... »

Pour l'heure, il alla rejoindre les écuries. Il était déjà venu une ou deux fois avec Feliks par le passé, bien obligé d'entrer dans son univers équestre et connaissait à présent le chemin. Il connaissait même le prénom de tous les poneys de club présents ici...

Quand il entra, le lieu était encore plus bruyant que d'habitude si c'était possible. Tous les équidés étaient sortis, harnachés pour le spectacle. Et évidemment, celui de Feliks était bien loin de lui. Courageusement, il se mit en recherche de celui-ci, serpentant difficilement entre tout ce qui traînait. Il y avait un monde dingue en cette veille de Noël.

Il finit par apercevoir la crinière reconnaissable entre toutes de celui qu'il cherchait : Feliks n'était plus qu'à quelques pas ! Il accéléra la cadence et cria, pour couvrir tout ce bruit :

« Eh Feliks ! Eh je suis là ! »

L'intéressé se retourna et son visage s'éclaira soudain, après un moment de surprise. Visiblement, il avait bien cru qu'il ne viendrait pas ! Mais il était là, rien qu'à lui maintenant !

« Liet ! J'ai genre cru que tu m'avais oublié ! »

Il étreignit son ami qui sentait bon la sueur. Mais ce n'était pas grave, lui aussi puait. Les joies de l'équitation... il releva la tête vers lui pour lui poser la question de son retard mais n'en eut pas le temps : deux lèvres chaudes et sucrées avaient happé les siennes pour un baiser court, mais merveilleux. Des deux côtés. Quand il fut relâché, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Liet avait _enfin_ osé lui donner un baiser ! Son premier, sans aucun doute. Qu'elle innocente nation... il sourit.

« Il t'en a genre fallu du temps Liet ! J'ai cru que j'allais carrément devoir attendre l'an 3000 pour que tu oses enfin ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toris qui rougit, gêné par sa remarque. Cependant, il était heureux. Feliks ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire. Il lui avouait même sans gêne qu'il l'avait attendu. Quel crétin...

« Bon, viens Toto, y'a le souper maintenant, j'ai genre carrément faim ! »

Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, le petit blond lui saisit la main, cette main qu'il aurait l'occasion de beaucoup plus toucher, à présent avant de le tirer vers la cafétéria.

OooOo

Les minutes, même si on pouvait dire les heures à présent avaient défilé à une vitesse alarmante et il fallait rentrer chez soi. Les douze coups de minuit avaient sonné, le Père Noël allait passer. Assis tous les deux sur une pierre, les deux compagnons regardaient la lune qui bientôt serait pleine. Toris se tourna vers son désormais amant :

« Dis Feliks, tu crois qu'on doit accepter l'invitation de Francis et passer le nouvel an avec toutes les autres nations ?

— Je pense qu'on s'occupera carrément bien tous les deux sans eux, Liet, si tu veux mon avis !»

Le petit brun entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son Pologne. Il l'aimait si fort et depuis si longtemps...

« Oui, je pense aussi... »

* * *

La fin pourriiiie ! Bah, ça va, j'ai fait pire, mais bon ! :o J'espère que malgré cela, vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce petit OS (si ce n'est pas le cas, allez... ok ok, je sors !) et que Feliks était mignon dans sa tenue rose.

D'ailleurs, si vous avez un avis à me faire sur la _tenue rose_ de Feliks, laissez-moi un **commentaire** ! :D

Bon Nowel et à bientôt ! Je reviendrai prochainement avec un OS sur notre cher Ivan, vu que bientôt, c'est son anniversaire ! Banzaï !


End file.
